U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,783 issued Jan. 30, 1979 and titled "Showcase Equipment" discloses a display device in which shelves of a display unit include a wedge shaped structure mounted at the rear of each shelf together with a moveable display member mounted on the shelf and wedge shaped structure for conveying items forwardly on the shelf as forward items are moved by customers.